


Halloween For LoveStruck Dweebs

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pigs, Pigs jump the fence literally and cause chaos but it's not rlly described rip, Warlocks, Witches, simple fluff, spoopy, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Hunk and Keith go to a festival and haunted house to celebrate human halloween
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Halloween For LoveStruck Dweebs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superfandomqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/gifts).

Meeting Keith Kogane, a vampire, witch half-breed, had been more or less accidental.

Hunk Garrett had just been trying to get to the healer. His niece, eyes red-rimmed and lip placed in a sad pout, had a sprained wrist, and Hunk had been carrying her along.

An incident from earlier had sent her sprawling down some set of stairs, and the next thing Hunk knew was his mother asked him to take her to the Healers.

He'd done so without a bit of hesitance.

It hadn't taken long to get to the Healer’s, but it was the sight of a stranger outside (someone that didn't look like they were from around town) standing outside the Healer’s shop and messing with some small, pink-flowered herbs.

His hair, long and dark and silky fell past his shoulders and ended tied together simply. His ears were slightly pointed and a common witches’ hat rested casually atop his head. His clothes hung loosely over his shoulders, and a single, small hooped earring (gold) hung from one of the previously mentioned pointed ears.

The half-breed had been a surprise, indeed, but Hunk was just about willing to ask a werewolf for help when he heard his niece whimper in pain.

(And werewolves were pretty scary, let's be honest here.)

The half-breed had introduced himself, 'Keith Kogane of the Marmorans', and had lead Hunk and his niece (Luna) inside, explaining curtly but with respect that he was the healer's boyfriend's brother.

Then he had gone ahead to look over Luna's injury himself.

Hunk had been startled, cause, since when did vampires know the magic of healing like witches did? But then the male had explained, "I'm also the Healer's Apprentice." And there had been a small, sheepish grin there.

It had been cute.

And that, that very first meeting had been months prior.

Now it was all Hallow's Eve (Halloween, as mortals such as humans called it according to Keith), and the two were in a human's haunted house.

Why?

Because Hunk had been curious towards the human's perspective on ghost and werewves and vampires.

Did he regret his descision?

More or less.

And why?

He did because apparently zombies were also apart of human Halloween culture (zombies are most definitely a no-no to Hunk), which was the worst scare of his LIFE.

He did not regret it, however, because Keith was chuckling fondly whenever Hunk hid his face in the other's shoulder, trembling (slightly) despite himself and inching closer to Keith's comforting form.

And so, it was with quick succession that the young couple, witches who met when Hunk's niece had a sprained wrist, that they made it through the haunted house, Keith chuckling whenever Hunk jumped in fright and Hunk not bothering to suppress the fond fire in his heart whenever he heard the sound.

When they finally exited the haunted house, it had been Keith who suggested they go do something else.

"I saw a pumpkin carving patch a bit away." Keith offered, hand clasped lightly in Hunk's larger one and purple eyes alight with happiness and amusement.

Hunk definitely agreed.

Who wasn't up to a good bit of pumpkin carving anyways?

The two, with eager steps forward, made their way to the pumpkin carving patch.

And yeah, seeing Keith's small portrait of a wolf and small pumpkins and ghost on his pumpkin certainly made Hunk forget about his scary encounters with the zombies. 

When Keith laughed at a face Hunk made at his own poor attempt at drawing a wicked scary face, Hunk smiled and laughed too after he pouted for a quick minute. That's just what happened with Keith.

He always made Hunk smile.

Hunk did the same for him.

Magic for magic, soul for soul, the two were together through it all ever since they first met.

Hunk personally would never want it any other way.

And, to Hunk, it seemed Keith was alright with it being like that too.

~|~|~

Hunk’s face scrunched up when he smelled the foul rotting odor of sweat, poo, and something else he couldn't place.

And jeez, what was- Oh.

Near a gate next to a pie stand, animals holed up and forward separate pens, all of them snorting and making noises of discomfort or something of that sort.

Keith snorted at Hunk’s expression, hand leaving Hunk's as he walked closer to the animals.

Always one to be good with animals, Keith petted the snout of a small piglet, squished between two larger ones, a small smile on his face. Hunks own smile formed- Keith was cute. You couldn't blame him.

The two didn't notice the nearby ruckus, not while Hunk was staring at Keith with googly eyes and Keith was petting a sheep.

But then the noise- ruckus -intensified and both looked over to see- Wait. The animals- They were jumping the fence!

“I don't think that was supposed to happen.” Hunk muttered, staring for a moment before Keith was racing by, whooping happily, “ MISCHIEF! ” 

Oh dear.

Hunk was going to get a good talking to later by his mother if she found out about this.

But there was Keith, eagerly beckoning to hunk to follow him as he raced after the mess of pigs running rampant. Dear lord. Dear any lord or God or goddess out there.

Hunk was so far gone.

With a face-splitting grin, it was all Hunk could do to race after Keith, his own whoop of joy leaving his lips.

‘If he got a talking to later, maybe it'd be worth it.’ Hunk thought.

And then Keith smiled, and Hunk decided it would most definitely be worth it.

~|~|~

Later that evening, when all Halloween activities were said and done, both Hunk and Keith were bustling around the kitchen, a recipe for some type of cinnamon drink being told from an old paper, granted the ability to speak its purpose with a dash of magic.

A bit of cinnamon spice here.

Some chocolate syrup there.

Some whipped cream and marshmallows on top.

And then the two were cuddled on the couch, nestled together under a blanket with Keith curled into Hunk’s side like a cat, Hunk’s free arm wrapped around Keith while his other held his mug of Autumn drink (or whatever it was), both content in the warmth of the small apartment they shared.

And later that night, right before bed, they shared a kiss.

As they always did at night.

As they always did before bed.

And it was with that kiss that Keith smiled warmly down at Hunk and whispered a small, quiet, “Boo.” Between the press of their lips.

And with that, the night of Halloween ended for these two warlocks (witches), hopelessly in love and cuddled together after a long day of festivities.


End file.
